memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Classe Galaxy
La classe ''Galaxy'' était le fruit d'un ambitieux programme de développement réalisé aux chantiers spatiaux d'Utopia Planitia situé sur Mars. Il s'agissait du plus grand et complexe astronef de Starfleet construit dans les années 2350. La classe Galaxy fut prioritairement destinée à remplacer la vieillissante et la spécialisées en missions d'exploration. Cette classe de croiseur lourd a beaucoup servi durant la guerre du Dominion. Données techniques Conception Le bâtiment de classe "Galaxy" était divisé en deux coques : la soucoupe et le module de propulsion. Ces deux coques étaient séparables et, une fois séparée, pouvaient fonctionner tout à fait indépendamment. En général, les civiles et d'autre personnel non-essentiel étaient censés évacuer vers la soucoupe tandis que l'équipage principal continuerait le combat dans le module de propulsion, ce dernier jouissant de la plupart des armements. ( ) La soucoupe était capable d'un atterrissage forcée sur la surface d'une planète. ( ) La configuration de la classe Galaxy était adaptable, certaines zones du pont 8 étant modulaires et proposaient ainsi, en fonction de la mission, différents agencements. ( ) USS Enterprise-D saucer separation.jpg|Séparation de la soucoupe Contrôle et commande Un système isolinaire servait de base à l'ordinateur de bord des vaisseaux de classe Galaxy. ( ) Les systèmes informatiques étaient concentrés dans le noyau informatique accessible via une salle d'entretien. ( ) Chaque astronef de classe Galaxy embarquait un total de 3 noyaux informatiques indépendants, dont deux dans la soucoupe et l'autre dans le module de propulsion. Appareil propulsif Les vaisseaux de classe Galaxy étaient propulsés par deux nacelles de distorsion contenant plusieurs bobines de distorsion. ( ) Cette classe pouvait atteindre une vitesse maximale de distorsion 9,6 qui pouvait être tenue pendant environ 12 heures. ( ) Ce réacteur à distorsion était l'un des meilleurs de Starfleet, générant environ 12,75 milliards de gigawatts de puissance. ( ) Cette capacité de distorsion lui permettait de rivaliser avec la nouvelle mise en service en 2370. ( ) Ce réacteur à distorsion s'étendait sur 12 ponts du module de propulsion. La chambre à dilithium située au dessus du cœur du réacteur où avait lieu le stockage de l'antimatière surplombait ce cœur au pont 42. ( ) Il y avait trois moteurs à impulsion, deux dans la soucoupe et l'autre dans le module de propulsion. Sur la majorité des vaisseaux, seul celui situé sur le module de propulsion était utilisé. USS Enterprise-D, aft torpedo launcher and impulse drive.jpg|Moteur à impulsion et lance-torpilles arrière ;Améliorations En 2370, une mise à niveau de l'appareil propulsif fut testée à bord de l Entreprise-D ; le vaisseau reçut un nouveau réacteur de distorsion basé sur la technologie interphasique. ( ) Une réhabilitation complète des nacelles fut aussi effectuée cette année. ( ) Au milieu des années 2370, la plupart des bâtiments de classe Galaxy fonctionnaient à l'aide d'un troisième moteur à impulsion. ( ; ) Systèmes scientifiques L'astronef de classe Galaxy jouissait d'une grande variété d'équipements scientifiques et de laboratoires pour mener des études pluridisciplinaires. ( ) Le service scientifique pouvait avoir l'usage de l'ensemble des détecteurs du vaisseau pendant un certain temps à condition que cet usage n'ait pas empiétiné sur les opérations nécessaires ou, exceptionnellement, sur l'usage du commandant. ( ) ;Améliorations Le système de détecteurs pouvait être amélioré et personnalisé en fonction d'une mission spécifique. Des équipements pouvaient être ajoutés si nécessaire. ( ) Les technologies de pointe étaient généralement ajoutées aux vaisseaux de classe Galaxy lorsqu'ils eurent dépassé le stade de l'essai. ( ) Systèmes de défense La classe Galaxy était équipée de 12 batteries de phaseurs disposées à différents endroits sur la coque, dont une disposée sur la section dorsale du module de propulsion et qui restait inopérante sauf en cas de séparation. Se trouvait également un lance-torpilles aussi bien à l'avant qu'à l'arrière du module de propulsion. ( ) Tous les tubes lance-torpilles étaient capables de lancer simultanément 10 torpilles à photons, chaque torpille pouvant cibler un objectif différent. ( ) Dans les années 2360, les vaisseaux de classe Galaxy transportaient habituellement 275 torpilles à photons. Le lance-torpilles était aussi capable d'expédier des sondes spatiales. La classe Galaxy disposant ainsi d'une grande capacité de détection. ( ) USS Enterprise-D fires all weapons.jpg|Phaseurs faisant feu Galaxy class torpedo launcher.jpg|Lancement d'une torpille à photons ;Améliorations En 2370, l Entreprise-D reçut une amélioration de son armement, y compris l'amélioration de la portée des détecteurs et du verrouillage torpilles par le Lieutenant Worf. ( ) En 2372, certains astronefs de cette classe, comme l' , furent équipés de nouvelles batteries de phaseurs sur les nacelles. ( ) Boucliers déflecteurs Galaxy class navigational deflector.jpg|Antenne déflectrice Galaxy class deflector shield.jpg|Le bouclier déflecteur Soutien de l'équipage Lorsque Starfleet autorisa l'embarquement des familles de l'équipage à bord de vaisseaux spatiaux, la priorité fut mise sur la classe Galaxy ayant été conçue spécialement pour cette fonction. ( ) Les civiles furent autorisés à circuler dans la section scientifique des vaisseaux. ( ) Agencement Avec des familles et des civiles embarqués, l'intérieur de la classe Galaxy fut conçu en tenant compte de leurs conforts et ceux de l'équipage. Si les grandes sections de commandement maintenaient leurs formes et fonctionnalités, elles restaient beaucoup plus détendues que le reste des autres sections. Ponts Passerelle de commandement La passerelle de commandement d'un vaisseau de classe Galaxy était située au pont 1 de la soucoupe. Comme la plupart des vaisseaux, le pont 1 était modulaire et pouvait éventuellement être remplacé par n'importe quel autre agencement de pont. Certains astronefs de classe Galaxy ont des passerelles agencées autrement. Cette description décrivit la passerelle conçue pour 2 vaisseaux de classe Galaxy dont l USS Entreprise-D. La paroi avant était dominée par l'écran de visualisation principal. Tout devant se situaient le poste des opérations et la barre. Au milieu de la passerelle se trouvait le poste de commandement, dont le siège du commandant de bord au centre, flanqué des sièges de l'officier en second et d'un officier supplémentaire (tel que le conseiller ou bien le médecin-chef). De petites banquettes étaient disponibles en cas de besoin. Le poste tactique se trouvait tout derrière le poste de commandement, avec sa console encastrée dans une arche en bois. La paroi arrière disposait de 5 autres postes. Entièrement adaptables, nous trouvons généralement les postes suivants : Sciences I, Sciences II, Mission des opérations et enfin Service machine. La passerelle disposait aussi de 2 synthétiseurs. Par nécessité, la passerelle fut accessible via 4 turbolifts, et donnait accès à 2 salles dont la salle de réunion et le bureau du capitaine. La passerelle étant le siège de systèmes critiques, elle comprend son propre système de survie, permettant au personnel de continuer à vivre et à fonctionner en cas d'une coupure générale ou d'immobilité. ( ) Galaxy class bridge, 2366.jpg|Passerelle, USS Enterprise-D (2366) USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D aft bridge section.jpg|Poste de commandement (3 sièges + 2 banquettes) Galaxy class bridge conn ops.jpg|Pupitres de commande (opérations + barre) + écran Galaxy class bridge, 2371.jpg|Passerelle, USS Enterprise-D (2371) ;Améliorations La passerelle de commandement des vaisseaux de classe Galaxy eurent subi quelques légères modifications cosmétiques au cours de leur première décennie de service. Le premier réaménagement en 2371 eut lieu à bord de l USS Entreprise-D. Six nouvelles consoles furent ajoutées. De plus, le siège du capitaine fut rehaussé afin de permettre au capitaine d'obtenir une vue dégagée sur l'écran principal. ( ) Galaxy class bridge security.jpg|La console tactique Passerelle de combat La passerelle de combat se trouvait sur le pont 8 et était connectée à la passerelle principale et à d'autres sections essentielles du vaisseau via un turbolift d'urgence. Elle fut conçue pour diriger le module de propulsion suite à une séparation. Contrairement à la passerelle principale, celle-ci était destinée au combat, elle ne disposait donc pas de postes scientifiques. Comme la principale, il existait deux variantes de design de cette passerelle. ( ) Galaxy class battle bridge, 2367.jpg|La passerelle de combat Bureaux du capitaine Le bureau du capitaine se trouvait directement relié à la passerelle. Il se trouvait en bas à gauche de celle-ci. Toute personne entrant faisait immédiatement face au bureau. S'y trouvaient également un canapé (TNG) et un synthétiseur ( ). Un second bureau se trouvait relié à la passerelle de combat. ( ) USS Enterprise-D ready room.jpg|Sur l'USS Enterprise-D Ready room replicator.jpg|Coin synthétiseur Galaxy class battle bridge ready room.jpg|Bureau du capitaine correspondant à la passerelle de combat Salle de réunion La salle de réunion se situait tout derrière la passerelle. Cette pièce était généralement utilisée pour des réunions avec l'état-major du bâtiment. C'était une large pièce, disposant de larges hublots permettant une vue spectaculaire sur la partie arrière du vaisseau ainsi que l'espace alentour. Une table de réunion avec places pour 10 personnes dominait la salle, ( ) avec des écrans LCARS sur la surface ainsi qu'aux cloisons afin d'afficher des informations. ( ) Des émetteurs holographiques étaient intégrés à la table afin de montrer des données. ( ) Certaines maquettes de vaisseaux ornaient la cloison en face des hublots. ( ) Enterprise-D lounge.jpg|La salle de réunion Salle des machines L'appareil propulsif et ses appareils auxiliaires étaient disposés sur douze ponts renfermant le service machines. La salle des machines se situait au pont 36 ( ) et était un compartiment ouvert accessible directement depuis le couloir. Installée sur deux ponts, elle permettait l'accès au réacteur de distorsion ainsi qu'aux systèmes de commande mécanique. Ce compartiment abritait de multiples affichages et diverses consoles permettant le contrôle de tous les systèmes électroniques du bâtiment. La chambre intermix se trouvait aussi au compartiment machine, ce local permettant éventuellement de servir de poste de commandement. ( ) En cas de fissure du bloc de réaction matière / antimatière, des cloisons de sécurité pouvaient s'abaisser afin de permettre l'éjection du cœur du réacteur ou de contenir l'explosion. ( ; ) Enterprise D-Engineering.jpg|Poste de contrôle (gauche) + chambre intermix (droite) Galaxy engineering1.jpg|Tableau d'affichage principal + affichage de situation (fond) Service médical Le service médical d'un astronef de Starfleet était chargé de dispenser des soins à l'équipage. Galaxy class CMO office.jpg|Bureau du médecin-chef Infirmeries Il y avait au moins 3 infirmeries à bord de cette classe de bâtiment, ( ) dont la principale dans la soucoupe et une secondaire dans le module de propulsion. Ce local disposait d'au moins 4 bio-couchettes à la périphérie de la salle principale ainsi qu'une table d'opération. Différents équipements étaient présents afin de parer à toute éventualité. Il y avait aussi un petit bureau destiné au médecin-chef ainsi qu'un synthétiseur et un petit laboratoire. Séparément, se trouvait des chambres privées près de l'infirmerie ( ) ainsi qu'une pouponnière ( ) et un centre de diagnostic. ( ) L'infirmerie disposait aussi d'une salle d'isolement contre les virus et protovirus. ( ) Galaxyclass icu.jpg|Unité de soins intensifs Laboratoires médicaux L'astronef de classe Galaxy disposait d'au moins 4 laboratoires d'analyses médicales de grandeurs différentes. Un petit laboratoire accessible depuis le bureau du médecin-chef était prévu pour les expériences mineures. ( , ) De plus grands laboratoires servaient à faire d'autres sortes de recherches. ( ) Salle d'opération Les interventions chirurgicales s'avérant trop compliquées pour l'infirmerie s'effectuaient dans cette salle isolée disposant d'un large éventail d'équipements. ( ) Galaxy surgicalbay.jpg|Salle d'opération Unités d'équipements de vie C'était un compartiment séparé situé près de l'infirmerie principale au pont 12 contenant des appareils de maintien des fonctions vitales. Les patients souffrant de brûlures importantes pouvaient être soignés dans une salle renfermée. Un espace central, muni de multiples scanners, servait aux rééducations intensives. ( ) Physical rehabilitation bay.jpg|Centre de rééducation Morgue Une morgue disposait de différents compartiments afin de conserver les corps. Elle se trouvait près de l'infirmerie. ( ) Brattain personnel.jpg| Bureau du conseiller Le conseiller-psychologue du vaisseau disposait de son bureau au pont 9. Les membres d'équipage ayant besoin d'une aide psychosociale pouvaient prendre rendez-vous avec le conseiller en privé à cet endroit. ( ) image:Counselors office, top view.jpg|Bureau du conseiller Service scientifique L'astronef de classe Galaxy abritait une centaine de laboratoires scientifiques de recherche. Quelques-un de ces laboratoires furent utilisés pour une seule et même discipline pendant plus de six mois. Ils bénéficiaient du même agencement, sauf certains munis d'un équipement extrêmement précis. Cartographie stellaire Cette classe de bâtiment abritait au pont 9 le service de la cartographie. Il bénéficiait de deux types de laboratoires, dont l'un étant un petit centre comparable aux autres laboratoires à bord, et l'autre beaucoup plus grand installé sur trois ponts. Les parois de cette salle supportaient l'affichage tridimensionnel. ( ) Picard and Data in stellar cartography.jpg|Cartographie stellaire en 2371 Laboratoires cybernétique et géophysique A bord de l USS Entreprise-D, les laboratoires scientifiques étaient dans une pièce circulaire avec une plate-forme surélevée en son centre contenant un support pouvant détenir un corps cybernétique. Cet assemblage pouvait se rétracter dans le plafond et était contrôlé via une plate-forme sur le côté. D'autres consoles murales étaient visibles dans cette pièce. ( ) En 2368,le laboratoire fut redessiné en devenant plus rectangulaire. ( ) Aussi séparément existaient un laboratopire géophysique. ( ) Galaxy class cybernetics.jpg|Labo cybernétique Prixus.jpg|Labo géophysique Wesley joins science team.jpg|Labo géophysique Arboretum L'arboretum était capable d'étudier et d'analyser une grande variété de plantes et était surtout une grande zone sociale. ( ) Laboratoires à cétacés Les vaisseaux de classe Galaxy transportaient un complément de cétacés. Parmi les membres d'équipage, ces installations étaient également connues comme "les dauphins tanks" ( ) ou le "laboratoire aquatique" ( ) Dans une chronologie alternative, ces installations été aussi connues sous le nom de "opérations cétacés". ( ) Transport et chargement Salles de téléportation 20t salles de téléportation étaient localisées un peu partout sur le vaisseau. ( ) 4 salles de chargement étaient localisées dans le module soucoupe au pont 6, ( ) et 14 autres dans le module de commandement. ( ) Galaxy class transporter room.jpg|Salle de téléportation Hangars à navettes Se trouvaient trois hangars à navettes sur les vaisseaux de classe Galaxy disposant d'une grande variété de navettes. Le hangar à navettes principal était situé au pont 4 du module soucoupe. Il était tellement massif qu'une décompression d'air disposait d'assez de force pour propulser le vaisseau en avant. ( ) Deux plus petits hangars étaient disponibles au pont 13 du module de commandement. ( ) Galaxy class main shuttlebay.jpg|Hangar principal, vue extérieure ;Navettes embarquées * navette de type 6 ( ) * navette de type 7 ( ) * navette de type 15 ( ) * Runabout de la ( ) * Yacht du capitaine Soutes Se trouvaient de nombreuses soutes à de multiples niveaux du vaisseau. Celles-ci contenaient des espaces de stockage importants, des téléporteurs de chargement, des lifters anti-gravité pour le transport des marchandises. ( ) La soute 4 était la seule donnant sur la coque extérieure. ( ) Galaxy cargobay.jpg|Soute avec téléporteur de marchandises Coursives Les coursives étaient larges afin de permettre autant au personnel de Starfleet qu'aux familles de se déplacer aisément. Galaxy class corridor.jpg|Coursive de la soucoupe Galaxy class engineering corridor.jpg|Coursive du module de propulsion Logements La majorité de l'effectif se logeait dans la soucoupe, dans un ordre permettant une sécurité accrue des civiles et du personnel non-essentiel durant la période de séparation. Cependant, le module de propulsion disposait d'un petit quartier de l'équipage, généralement réservé au personnel de la machine et leurs familles. ( ; ) Les animaux domestiques, y compris chats, chiens et poissons étaient autorisés à bord. ( ) Il y avait trois types de logements de l'équipage : * Cabine d'officier subalterne – Ces cabines simples étaient localisées dans l'intérieur du vaisseau sans hublots sur l'extérieur. Ils comprenaient salon, chambre et salle de bain. * Cabine d'officier supérieur – Identique à la cabine d'officier subalterne mais sur la surface extérieure du vaisseau. ( ) Elles étaient généralement réservées au grade de lieutenant commander et au dessus. * Cabine d'officier général ; cabine du passager – Cabine de luxe avec vue exceptionnelle sur l'espace. ( ) Celles-ci se trouvaient sur le pont 8. ( ) Galaxy class junior officers quarters.jpg|Cabine d'officier subalterne Galaxy class quaters2.jpg|Cabine d'officier supérieur Galaxy class quarters.jpg|Cabine d'officier général Loisirs et divertissements L'Abordage : Voir: Abordage pour plus de détails Le plus gros compartiment de la soucoupe se trouvait à l'avant du pont 10, l'Abordage servait de lieu privilégié pour la détente et la vie sociale. Il disposait de jeux en quantité tels que les échecs tridimensionnels ainsi que d'un bar servant des boissons au synthéhol. Le synthétiseur proposait au client d'autres types de boissons et plats. De ses hublots d'observation avant on avait une vue formidable sur l'espace alentour. ( ) Ten Forward (overview).jpg|L'Abordage Holodeck Six holodecks, localisés au pont 9, 10 et 11, figuraient dans les vaisseaux de classe Galaxy . ( ) Gymnase Le gymnase au pont 12 permettait la partique de nombreux sports. Une salle d'aérobic ( ), une salle de racquetball ( ), d'arts martiaux comme le Mok'bara ( ), un cour de parrises squares ( ), un cour d'anbo-jytsu ( ), une salle d'escrime ( ), une salle de tir à la cible ( ) étaient disponibles. Galaxy class racquetball court.jpg|Cour de racquetball Anbo-jytsu arena.jpg|Salle d'anbo-jytsu Enterprise-D fencing room, 2368.jpg|Salle d'escrime PhaserRange.jpg|Salle de tir à la cible Théâtre et salle de concert Un théâtre accueillait un grand public. Se trouvait également une salle de concert. ( ) Galaxy theatre2.jpg|Le théâtre et la salle de concert Salon de beauté et salle de détente Un salon de beauté proposait à l'équipage une simple coiffure ou d'autres soins esthétiques comme un traitement élaboré de thalassothérapie. ( ) Une salle de détente était également à disposition ( ) Barbershop 2367.jpg|Coiffure Beverly and Deanna at barbershop.jpg|Soins esthétiques Relaxing area, 2364.jpg|Salle de détente Synthétiseurs Avec un synthétiseur, l'équipage pouvait synthétiser toute une gamme d'articles, cependant certains valaient un « crédit ». ( ) Sections scolaires Se trouvait différentes écoles de tailles variables au sein du vaisseau. ( ) Elles étaient classées par type de travaux manuels. ( ) Galaxy class school.jpg|Une petite école Histoire Conception et mise au point Le développement de la classe Galaxy débuta dans les années 2350 aux chantiers spatiaux d'Utopia Planitia. ( ) Beaucoup de technologies implantées dans les bâtiments de classe Galaxy furent testées à bord de précédents vaisseaux prototypes, y compris l' dans les années 2350. ( ) Le cœur du réacteur de distorsion fut créé à l'avant-poste Seran-T-one à la date stellaire 40'052 par certains des plus brillants ingénieurs de la Fédération, notamment Leah Brahms du Theoretical Propulsion Group. ( ) La majorité des composants d'un bâtiment de classe Galaxy fut apportée sur orbite et dans des usines de chantier au sol. Après son lancement, la classe Galaxy devint l'astronef le plus complexe et sophistiqué technologiquement jamais construit par la Fédération. ( ) Premières années La capacité et taille imposante des vaisseaux de classe Galaxy leurs permirent d'obtenir des missions prestigieuses et de gagner en popularité auprès de Starfleet. ( ; ) Ils furent remarqués pour leurs impressionnantes capacités tactiques par les membres de la Fédération et d'autres espèces du Quadrant Alpha. ( ; ; ) La classe Galaxy était la seule classe d'astronef de la flotte de Starfleet permettant d'embarquer un grand nombre de civils ; beaucoup de membres du personnel emmenèrent leur famille à bord. En 2365, la sécurité de la classe Galaxy, en particulier le système de propulsion de distorsion, fut remis en question lorsque l' fut perdu dans un mystérieux accident proche de la Zone Neutre Romulienne. Ce vaisseau fit l'expérience de nombreuses anomalies des systèmes qui lui firent perdre le caisson d'antimatière. Les investigations menées par l'USS Entreprise-D révéla un mauvais fonctionnement suite à la découverte d'une transmission Iconienne et non un problème de construction inhérent à ce type de vaisseau. ( ) Le plus connu de tous les vaisseaux de classe Galaxy fut l' (brièvement sous le commandement de William T. Riker et Edward Jellico) qui fut pendant 9 années dirigé par le capitaine Jean-Luc Picard. L' Entreprise-D permit des premiers contacts avec une multitude d'espèces, incluant le Continuum Q, l'Alliance Ferengie et le Collectif Borg. Les efforts diplomatiques du capitaine et de son équipage permirent l'apaisement des tensions durant le guerre civile klingonne ainsi que de fréquentes rencontres avec l'Empire Stellaire Romulien et l'Union Cardassienne. La plus importante de tout fut d'empêcher l'assimilation de la Terre durant l'invasion Borg de 2367. (Star Trek: The Next Generation) La Guerre contre le Dominion Un bâtiment de la classe Galaxy fut impliqué dans le désastreux premier contact avec le Dominion. L' entra dans le Quadrant Gamma avec pour ordre de secourir quelques détenus de la Fédération capturés par les Jem'Hadars. Quand l'Odyssey bâtit en retraite, un vaisseau d'attaque Jem'Hadar fit une chevauchée kamikaze contre celui-là provoquant sa destruction totale. ( ) Cet acte suicidaire déclencha les hostilités pour 3 ans entre la Fédération et le Dominion. Cette période sanglante fut appelée la Guerre du Dominion. Les astronefs de classe Galaxy furent missionnés dans d'importantes missions de cette guerre, y compris l'Opération retour où cette classe y joua un rôle stratégique lors de la formation des escadres "Galaxy". ( ) Ils furent utilisés durant la prise du système de Chin'toka, ( ) et la Bataille de Cardassia. ( ) Diffusion Beaucoup de ces vaisseaux entrèrent dans l'effectif de la flotte durant les années 2370. ( ) Dans le dernier quart de la décennie, les vaisseaux de classe Galaxy furent aperçus dans la totalité de l'espace de la Fédération, des stations proches de la Terre ( ) jusqu'à la Zone Neutre Romulienne. ( ) Vaisseaux lancés Apparitions * TNG ** Le classe "Galaxy" apparaît dans chaque épisode. ** Autres que "l'Enterprise'-D": *** (maquette) *** *** * * DS9 ** ** (maquette) ** ** ** ** (maquette) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * VOY ** (maquette) ** (okudagramme) ** ** ** (sur un écran astrométrique) ** * Production: Technical Manual * Le Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual et le Star Trek: The Next Generation USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D Blueprints expliquent que la classe "Galaxy" est équipée d'un troisième lance-torpilles lorsque la soucoupe est séparée du module de propulsion. * Le Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual liste ci-dessous les caractéristiques suivantes: * Type : Vaisseau d'exploration ** Lieu de construction : ASDB Integration Facility, Chantiers spatiaux d'Utopia Planitia, Mars ** Logement : Équipage de 1 012 officiers et sous-officiers ; possibilité d'embarquement de 200 passagers plus 15 000 évacués (maxi) ** Propulsion : 1 réacteur de distorsion de 1 500+ cochranes générés par 2 nacelles ; 1 moteur à impulsion sur le module de propulsion, 2 moteurs à impulsion sur la soucoupe ** Dimensions : *** Longueur : 641 m *** Largueur : 463,73 m *** Hauteur : 195,26 m ** Masse : 4 500 000 tonnes ** Vitesse : Distorsion 9,6 pour 12 heures (possible) ; distorsion 9,9 pour 12 heures (urgence) ** Armement : 11 batteries phaseur de type-X ; 2 lance-torpilles à torpilles à photons Cependant les « manuels techniques » ne sont pas considérés canoniques. Apocryphes *Dans le jeu Star Trek: Armada, la classe "Galaxy" est considérée comme un vaisseau de combat. A l'écran, l'"USS Enterprise-D" est un vaisseau de combat comme dans et . Quoi qu'il en soit, le jeu prend place dans une trame temporelle alternative et nous ne savons pas si vaisseau de combat est le statut actuel de ces vaisseaux auprès de Starfleet. *Dans les romans "New Frontier" de Peter David, le Capitaine Calhoun reçoit un "Galaxy" en remplacement de son vaisseau perdu, l' de . Il est étonnant d'ailleurs que le nom "Excalibur" soit choisi. *Ne sont pas considérés canoniques les vaisseaux ci-dessous de classe "Galaxy" mentionnés dans des jeux et nouvelles: :USS Allegheny (Star Trek: Armada II) :USS Asgard (A Time to Be Born) :USS Bolivar (Rogue Saucer) :USS Breedlove (Star Trek Invasion: Time's Enemy) :USS Challenger II (The Return) :USS Cheyenne NCC-75435 (Star Trek: Borg) :USS Constitution (Star Trek: The Next Generation - Double Helix: ''Infection; Possession)'' :USS Dauntless NCC-71879 (Star Trek: Bridge Commander) (destroyed in battle) :USS Excalibur-A (Excalibur: Restoration et al.) :USS Hood (Station Rage) :USS Idaho (The Big Game; The Long Night; Star Trek Invasion: The Soldiers Of Fear) :USS Madison (The Big Game; The Long Night; Star Trek Invasion: The Soldiers Of Fear) :USS Monitor (Star Trek: Away Team) (assimilé) :USS Muakaikubo (Star Trek Invasion: Time's Enemy) (détruit au combat) :USS Oraidhe (Intellivore) :USS Oregon NCC-75698 (Star Trek: Armada) :USS Potemkin (Station Rage) :USS San Francisco NCC-74780 (Star Trek: Bridge Commander) :USS Trident (Gateways: Cold Wars et al.) Liens externes * * * [http://www.ottens.co.uk/forgottentrek/tng_1.php Designing the next generation Enterprise] at Forgotten Trek * [http://www.lcarscom.net/fsd/art/1701-d.html Designing the Enterprise-D] at Federation Starship Datalink cs:Třída Galaxy de:Galaxy-Klasse en:Galaxy class es:Clase Galaxy ja:ギャラクシー級 nl:Galaxy klasse pl:Klasa Galaxy ru:Класс Галактика sv:Galaxy-klass Galaxy